


Siren's Song (Save My Soul)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, M/M, Sailor Yeonjun, Seduction, Siren X Sailor, Soobin slutty baby, They Fuck on the Boat, Top Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun humungous schlong, siren soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You don't know what awaits you down the deep black ocean, it's full of surprises, full of beautiful things, but always remember that everything beautiful isn't as safe as you make them out to be, unfortunately Yeonjun didn't keep that in mind.Remember this... they always take any form.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Siren's Song (Save My Soul)

Yeonjun slowly opened his eyes, his lashes fluttered as he revealed his brow orbs, the same orbs reflecting his surroundings, causing his sense of vision, the sailor groaned, clenching his fists and wincing as he slowly got up, he breathed heavily, his body ached, his head pounded and an annoying ringing echoed throughout his ear drums.

Until, a few minutes later, when he was finally able to sit up, he heard it. A voice.

The sailor flinched, looking around in panic, but his muscles couldn’t help but relax at the beautiful sound, beautiful falsettos ringed throughout the open air of the now wrecked boat that lifelessly floated above the dark sea waters.

“Who’s there!?”

Yeonjun yelled- the singing stopped- but nothing, no one responded. A chill ran down Yeonjun spine, the fog blurring his vision, yet he still looked around, desperate to find anyone that could help, unfortunately, he found no one, his fellow sailors now had sunk deep down the dark ocean, swallowing their souls until they were left into a shell of nothing rotten wet flesh and bones.

“Shit-”

Yeonjun bit his lips, curling his fingers on a bunch of his pink locks, he remembers one senior sailor saying he was a siren due to his hair, followed by a playful chuckle and a light slap on the shoulder, Yeonjun had asked what those were, him replying with;

_“Blood thirsty creatures, could be any form, they sing a special song, a song that could lure you in and once you’re in their grasps, they drag you into the sea to become their slave or personal fuck toy if you’re lucky.”_

A visible shiver made its way towards Yeonjun’s spine, the male took deep breaths, closing his eyes and attempting to calm his raging heart. Flinching once the sound of a weight resting on the plank spread throughout the open breeze.

Yeonjun turned around, eyes wide and frantic, spotting a figure in the distance, tall, slim, human legs… human. Yeonjun quickly ran towards the figure, but suddenly stopped in his tracks, remembering the senior’s words… _could be in any form._

Yeonjun’s breath hitched as he began to take a few steps back, the figure seemed alerted, perking and standing up, causing Yeonjun to flinch and turn around, about to run away.

“W-Wait!”

Yeonjun froze, standing still.

“Do you need help?”

The voice- that same angelic voice, echoed throughout the boat along with the burbling of waters and the slight creek of broken sails.

“I-I’m here to help! Don’t be scared.”

Yeonjun closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and opening them with a calmed expression, the pink haired sailor slowly turned around, seeing the figure, covered by fog just a few steps away from him.

“Show yourself”

Yeonjun said, voice stern and demanding, the figure seemed to hesitate, but after a few minutes of silence, eventually complied to the request, the figure took two steps forward causing its figure to now be illuminated by the fading rays of the sun in the horizon, Yeonjun awed at the sight.

It was a male, a very beautiful male, bright blue hair reminiscent to the hopeful parts of the sea, long lashes that casted shadows over his cheeks, deep blue eyes that shimmered beautifully, a cute perfectly shaped nose with thin, pink and luscious lips and fair smooth skin.

“I promise I don’t bite, it’s not safe here.”

Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts, blinking his eyes and nodded as the male grabbed his hands with his slightly larger ones.

“Are you a sailor?”

Yeonjun didn’t know how to speak- well- he knew, but not when an incredibly beautiful male was in front of you with a beautiful face, torn loose shirt that revealed the creamy white skin of his toned stomach and collar bones, the shorts hugging his longs and thick thighs wonderfully- Yeonjun disregarded the thoughts with a blush.

“U-Uh, yes! Yes I am…”

Soobin nodded, mumbling;

“You seem to be new…”

Yeonjun rose a brow, unable to catch that.

“What?”

“Nothing! Do you have like a rope here or something? So we could get out, I have a small boat!”

Soobin smiled, turning around and began searching around the boat, Yeonjun bit his lips as his gaze landed on the male’s back figure, suddenly... aroused.

“I’m Soobin by the way.”

Yeonjun perked up, nodding although the male couldn’t see him.

“C-Cool, mines Yeonjun.”

Soobin smirked, hands raking around the plank as he bit his lips mischievously.

“Yeonjun…”

The name dripped off the Soobin's tongue like sweet honey, causing Yeonjun to blush.

“Y-Yeah…”

Silence befell on the two, Yeonjun didn’t know why, he didn’t know why his feet were starting to slowly walk towards the male, he didn’t know why a sudden wave of arousal hit him like a truck, a hidden desire sparking at the deepest pits of his heart.

“I can’t find it- hmp!”

Soobin wasn’t able to finish as Yeonjun suddenly groped his behind, massaging the flesh through the thin shorts as he pressed both of their bodies together, taking a smell of Soobin’s breathtaking scent, Lavender and Peppermint.

Soobin smirked, everything was going according to _plan_.

“Y-Yeonjun~”

Soobin moaned out, hands curling around Yeonjun’s nape as the sailor starting applying small kisses against the porcelain skin of his neck, Yeonjun hands pulled Soobin’s waist towards him, the other’s ass directly rubbing against Yeonjun’s crotch, sending friction that caused waves of pleasure to spread throughout their bodies.

“You’re... so beautiful.”

Yeonjun awed, grabbing Soobin’s chin softly and tilting his head to meet his eyes, both looked into each other’s orbs for a quick moment, before Yeonjun leaned in and connected their lips into a fiery kiss.

Soobin mewled when Yeonjun lifted him up to the deck, resting his body against the edge and his back on the rails, getting in between his spread legs, Soobin whimpered.

“Don’t worry angel, I got you.”

Soobin breathed heavily, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun shoulders and leaning in once again for a kiss, their lips molded together in perfect sync, their tongues danced with each other, lapping and licking into each other’s wet caverns, both fighting for dominance until Soobin eventually let Yeonjun win.

“Can I?”

Of course, Yeonjun being the sweetheart that he was, asked. Eyes shimmering in hope for approval, Soobin froze, eyes slightly wide at the thoughtful getsure. His heart warmed in pure fondness, loving the warmness that dripped along with Yeonjun's words.

At that moment, it seemed like his dead heart once again pulsed, just by a simple act, an act he longed for years from his victims, an act no one has ever done to him before, to show affection and to ask for approval.

“Y-Yes… please~”

As soon as he said that Yeonjun had his clothes thrown to the other side of the boat, his now naked form being devoured by Yeonjun rough hands that roamed without a care, Soobin leaking cock shimmered with pre-cum in request of getting touched, that request being granted as Yeonjun wrapped his palm around the said length, pumping Soobin’s cock.

“N-Ngl~”

“Suck them for me princess?”

Yeonjun presented his fingers in front of the sub, Soobin immediately lapped on them greedily, swirling his tongue and coating him with his saliva, the sub then pulled out with a pop before Yeonjun circled his fingers against Soobin’s rim, causing a breathy moan to escape from him.

“H-Hurry~”

A deep chuckle escaped Yeonjun’s lips before he finally pushed a finger inside Soobin’s tight heat, Soobin inhales a strangled breath and gripped on Yeonjun’s shoulders, it wasn’t enough, he needed more.

“More-”

Yeonjun looked at Soobin in surprise.

“But-”

“Please just hurry and fuck me!”

Yeonjun smiled, complying to the request, eventually he was fucking Soobin with three of his fingers, bathing in the angelic moans the taller male let out, heart warming in glee at the sight of Soobin’s pleasured expressions.

“R-Ready, wa-want your cock.”

Yeonjun smiled excitedly, Soobin taking in the sight of his child like expressions, the taller smiled to himself as Yeonjun took his cock out his confines with a smile, Soobin breath hitched at the sight, but most importantly… its size.

Yeonjun was fucking big, not abnormally, but fuck- he was the biggest Soobin had ever seen, and he had seen a _lot_. Yeonjun tip reflected a bright red, his veins bulged and pre-cum oozed out of the slit. The sight made Soobin’s own cock twitch.

“W-Woah…”

Yeonjun smiled proudly.

“Do you like it?”

Yeonjun asked with pursed lips, like an obedient puppy wanting nothing more than praises, Soobin nodded in a daze, not being able to focus because of his pleasure clouded mind.

“Y-Yeah…”

Yeonjun snickered, leaning in and planting a soft sweet kiss on Soobin’s lips.

“Gonna make you feel so good and full baby.”

A rosy tint spread throughout Soobin’s cheeks and ears, he had so many victims in the past, so many dicks up his ass pleasuring him, but no one came close to how sweet and adorable those other sailors we’re compared to Yeonjun.

“P-Please do…”

Soobin looked up, seeing his reflection inside Yeonjun’s dark pupils.

“Make me yours~”

Yeonjun’s breath hitched, Yeonjun bit his lips and positioned his hard cock tip against Soobin’s slutty cunt, smiling sweetly as he said-

“With pleasure princess.”

-before pushing in with gritted teeth, Soobin moaned, arching his back as he felt the painful sting spread throughout his ass caused by the stretch.

“Fuck-”

“I’m sorry-”

Yeonjun apologized, panicked.

“No need, keep going.”

Yeonjun although hesitant complied, pushing in until he finally bottomed out, hard cock now fully inside the sub. Soobin threw his head back, feeling full, satisfied, and as always- he couldn’t get enough.

“Go”

Yeonjun suddenly pulled out, the feeling of fullness now gone causing Soobin to whine, but the taller immediately mewled loudly and arched his back once Yeonjun quickly slammed right back in, fucking Soobin at a slow and steady pace.

“F-Fuck Jun!”

Soobin clawed on Yeonjun back, the sailor’s cock slipping in and out of his tight heat with every thrust, massaging his walls causing a wave of pleasure to soar throughout his veins.

“N-Ngl~”

Yeonjun stopped for a moment, lifting Soobin’s other leg and bringing it over his shoulder, before continuing his thrusts, now hard and rough.

“H-Holy fuck~”

Soobin continued to release pleasured moans, the sailor’s cock purposely hitting the bundle of nerves inside him, maximizing the pleasure that came with every snap of Yeonjun’s hips.

“Feels good?”

Yeonjun rasped out, looking down and seeing his cock disappear and reappear with every thrust, his dick being perfectly hugged by Soobin hole, sending him the exact amount of pleasure the male under him was feeling.

“Y-yes, fuck- g-going to cum~”

Soobin whimpered, attempting to reach his abandoned cock, moaning once the sailor got to it first, pumping the long length, matching his thrusts. The action sent Soobin into another dimension, his mind was clouded by pleasure, focusing on the rising heat that took place inside his abdomen.

Both of their moans danced in the air as they continued the session, Yeonjun’s rough and fast thrusts continuing to send Soobin all over the edge until the heat inside the sub’s abdomen eventually rose up to his cock tip, the slit exploding with thick ropes of sparkling white cum.

“A-Ah~ N-Ngl..”

Yeonjun didn’t stop, gripping the sub’s waist with his clean left hand while he continued to edge the sub with his cum coated right hand.

“Shit, I’m coming princess.”

“P-Please~”

With two final thrusts, Yeonjun shot his load deep inside Soobin hole, Soobin's eyes rolled to the back as he released a shaky breath, the feeling of Yeonjun cock along with his cum inside him brought him into another state of satisfaction, Yeonjun smiled and pulled Soobin towards his chest, the sub wrapping his arms around Yeonjun waist for support.

Yeonjun smiled and looked down, seeing Soobin's pouty expression, breathing heavily in attempt to catch his breath while seeming to be deep in thought.

“You good?”

Yeonjun asked, a small comforting smile present on his lips. Soobin looked up and smiled, entwining his and Yeonjun hands together.

“Will you stay with me? Forever?”

Yeonjun furrowed his brows, not quite sure, and there it is again, as if he didn’t have control over his own body, mouth opening to say;

“Of course.”

Soobin smiled, eyes suddenly a deep black, sharp fangs replacing the gorgeous shimmering teeth he once had, gills appearing out of his skin as he gripped Yeonjun’s hand tightly, Yeonjun’s eyes widened, fearful.

“Good.”

His voice changed, now menacing and deep. That was the last thing Yeonjun heard before his vision slowly faded into black, body carried by Soobin and thrown into the ocean, the siren smiled wickedly and closed his eyes, diving with the sailor and dragging him into the deepest and darkest pits of the sea, never to be seen in the eyes of man ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy the newest comeback? I hope you did. What were your favorite songs on the album? I love all of them.


End file.
